gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cathlen Gawlich
|GebOrt = Sömmerda |imdb = 0310699}} Cathlen Gawlich (*11. März 1970 in Sömmerda) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Hörspiel und Synchronsprecherin. In Glee spricht sie Shelby Corcoran. Leben Cathlen Gawlich wurde an der Hochschule für Film und Fernsehen Potsdam ausgebildet und spielte später in verschiedenen Theatern in Berlin und Potsdam. Sie war in den Serien "Doppelter Einsatz", "Polizeiruf 110", "Tatort" (Fernsehreihe), "Gefährliche Wahrheit", "Die Wache", "Die Cleveren" zu sehen, außerdem spielte sie in den Kinofilmen "Nachtgestalten" und "Emil und die Detektive" mit. In der Serie "Die Sitte" spielte sie eine Hauptrolle. Sie ist die deutsche Synchronstimme von Sandy, das Eichhörnchen in "Spongebob Schwammkopf", spricht den Kakadu im gleichnamigem Kinderprogramm von Deutschlandradio Kultur und leiht Rose in der Fernsehserie "Two and a Half Man" ebenfalls ihre Stimme. In der Serie "Supernatural" spricht sie die Rolle der Dämonin Ruby. Cathlen Gawlich lebt mit ihrem Mann in Zeuthen bei Berlin. Filmografie *1991: Polizeiruf 110 *1995: Eine Frau will nach oben *1995: Kanzlei Bürger *1996: Max Wolkenstein *1997: Die Drei *1997: Not a Love Song *1998: Fette Männer im Rock *1998: Tatort (Fernsehreihe) *1999: Unser Charly *2000: Polizeiruf 110 *2000: Die Wache *2001: Die Sitte *2002: Im Namen des Gesetzes *2003: Alphateam *2003–2006: Die Sitte *2004: SOKO Wismar *2005–2007: Verliebt in Berlin *2006: Unsere zehn Gebote *2008: Letzte Ausfahrt Weiden-Ost Synchronisation Cathlen in der deutschen Synchronkartei Filme *2003: American Pie - Jetzt wird geheiratet für Jessica Stevenson *2004: Shaun of the Dead für Lucy Davis *2004: White Chicks für Jaime King *2005: Sin City für Jamie King *2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik für Missi Pyle *2006: Noch einmal Ferien für Jane Adams *2008: "Protégé" für Zhang Jingchu *2008: Iron Man für Leslie Bibb *2009: Miss Pettigrews großer Tag für Shirley Handerson *2010: "Das Lager - Wir gingen durch die Hölle" für Vera Farmiga *2011: 72 Stunden - The Next Three Days für Elizabeth Banks *2011: Bad Teacher für Lucy Punch *2011: Der Zoowärter für Leslie Bibb *2012: Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games für Elizabeth Banks *2013: Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire für Elizabeth Banks Serien *2002–2005, 2007–2008: Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (Fernsehserie, Ep. 2.19 - 5.22) für Amy Acker *seit 2005: Two and a Half Men für Melanie Lynskey als Rose *2005–2006: Hallo Holly für Jennie Garth als Valerie Kelly Tyler *2005–2006: Lazy Town für Julianna Rose Mauriello als Stephanie *2006–2009: Still Standing für Jennifer Irwin als Linda Michaels *2006–2008: Queer as Folk für Michelle Clunie als Melanie Marcus *2007: Alias - Die Agentin für Amy Acker als Kelly Peyton *2007–2008: Men in Trees für Seana Kofoed als Jane *seit 2007: Ugly Betty für Ashley Jensen als Christina McKinney *2008–2010: Scrubs - Die Anfänger (4 Folgen) als Josephine *seit 2010: Cougar Town für Christa Miller als Ellie Torres *2009: America's Next Topmodel 3 (Folge 5.08) für Eva Pigford *2009: Supernatural (6 Folgen) für Katie Cassidy als Ruby *seit 2010: Glee (Fernsehserie) für Idina Menzel als Shelby Corcoran Trickfilme/Anime *2002: Shin Chan als Fräulein Dori *2002: Barbie als Rapunzel als Penelope *seit 2002: SpongeBob Schwammkopf für Carolyn Lawrence als Sandy Cheeks *2004–2005: Kare Kano als Tsubasa Shibahime *2002–2006: Jimmy Netron für Carolyn Lawrence als Cindy Vortex *2007: Yin Yang Yo! als Yin *2007: Shrek der Dritte als Schneewittchen *2007: Magister Negi Magi als Nekane Springfield *2008: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! als Widget *2010: Barbie - Modezauber in Paris als Glimmer *seit 2010: Archer für Judy Greer als Cheryl Kategorie:Synchronsprecher